ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.2 "Knights" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.2 Knights is the third single released by Knights. It features three unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Article of Faith' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition / Arrangement: Hirofumi Hibino (日比野裕史) #'Knights the Phantom Thief' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Hajime Mitsumasu (光増ハジメ) - Arrangement: Masatomi Waki (脇 眞富) - Arte Refact #'Crush of Judgment' (Knights Killers) - Lyrics: Mio Aoyama - Composition / Arrangement: Yusuke Kato (加藤裕介) #'Article of Faith' (Karaoke ver.) #'Knights the Phantom Thief' (Karaoke ver.) #'Crush of Judgment' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Leo Izumi Arashi Ritsu Tsukasa Article of Faith= Article of Faith - Kanji= この信念の旗を (胸に掲げて) 最高の夢を叶えよう 揺るぐことのない絆... 咲かせるよ 戦場という名の舞台で (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we are Knights. ただ待っていたんじゃ、 何も手に入らない Ritsu & Tsukasa: 踏み込んでいくだけさ こんなに近く、 Leo & Arashi: 傷に触れずいられない距離へ (茨の道抜け) 互いの痛みが、 互いを支え合う Izumi & Arashi: 強さに変わることを 戦いの中、 Leo & Tsukasa: 気付くことだってあるのだから (目と目が向かい合えば) 迷いでさえ 指針になる 解ってるよ そう、隣に誰がいるか... Leo & Izumi: 信頼なんて言葉で伝えるものじゃないんだろう 背中 預け 轡 並べ Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi & Tsukasa: 踏み出そう、 その先へ この信念の剣を Ritsu & Tsukasa: (空に掲げて) 最高の夢に捧げよう 求める声に愛を込めて応える Izumi & Arashi: (貴方の為に) そう困難を越えて (進んでいくよ) 幻想という理想郷へと 揺るぐことのない絆...繋ぐ時、見える未来もあるんだ (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we are Knights. 割れた鏡でも 欠片を集めれば Leo & Arashi: 自分を見つめられる 皹だらけでも、 Izumi & Ritsu: 心を飾ることは止めない (誇り高くあろう) 互いの想いが、 互いを高め合う Leo & Tsukasa: 強さを手に入れたんだ 戦いでしか、 Izumi & Ritsu: 得られないものを見つけ出した (瞳の奥に映る) 暗い闇を 照らすような 光になろう もう、孤りで彷徨わない Ritsu & Arashi: 信頼なんて言葉で伝えるものじゃないんだろう 胸の 奥に 熱い 勇気 Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi & Tsukasa: 感じたら、 その先へ この信念の旗を Ritsu & Tsukasa: (胸に掲げて) 最高の夢を叶えよう Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi & Tsukasa: 求める声に限りない忠誠を Izumi & Arashi: (貴方の為に) そう闘争を越えて (進んでいこう) 栄光という聖杯を手に 揺るぐことのない絆...咲かせるよ、戦場という名の舞台で (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) この信念の誓い Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi & Tsukasa: (胸に掲げて) 最高の夢を叶えよう Izumi, Ritsu, Arashi & Tsukasa: 求める声に限りない忠誠を (貴方の為に) この信念の剣を Ritsu & Tsukasa: (空に掲げて) 最高の夢に捧げよう 求める声に愛を込めて応える Izumi & Arashi: (誇りに掛けて) そう困難を越えて (進んでいくよ) 幻想という理想郷へと 揺るぐことのない絆...繋いだら、未来へ手を伸ばすのさ (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That's unshakable will) We must go to top, 'Cause we are Knights. - English= With this flag of faith (Raised to our chests) Let's fulfill our greatest dream This unshakable bond... We'll make it bloom On this stage called a battlefield (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we are Knights. With just waiting, We'll attain nothing Ritsu & Tsukasa: We need only step forward To a distance so close, Leo & Arashi: We can't avoid touching wounds (Past the path of thorns) Each other's pain, Becomes the strength Arashi & Izumi: That supports each other Even in the midst of battle, Leo & Tsukasa: It can be noticed (If you can look each other in the eye) Even doubt Can become a guide We know Yes, we know who is beside us… Leo & Izumi: It's not something. That can be expressed with the word "trust" Our backs Together Our mounts Lined up Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi & Tsukasa: Let's step forward To what lies beyond With this sword of faith Ritsu & Tsukasa: (Raised to the sky) Let's offer it for our greatest dream We'll answer the calling voices with love Arashi & Izumi: (For your sake) Overcoming difficulties (We'll continue on) Toward that illusory utopia This unshakable bond... when it binds together, A future will show itself (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we are Knights. Even with a broken mirror If you gather the pieces Leo & Arashi: You can look at yourself Even covered in cracks, Ritsu & Izumi: We won't stop displaying our hearts (How noble they are) Each other's feelings, Lift each other up Leo & Tsukasa: We have gained such strength In battle, we have found, Ritsu & Izumi: Something that can only be gained there (It reflects deep in our eyes) This deep darkness To brighten it We will become a light We will not wander alone anymore Ritsu & Arashi: It's not something. That can be expressed with the word "trust" In our chests Deep inside That burning Courage Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi & Tsukasa: When we feel it, we'll go To what lies beyond With this flag of faith Ritsu & Tsukasa: (Raised to our chests) Let's fulfill our greatest dream Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi & Tsukasa: Answering the calling voices with endless loyalty Arashi & Izumi: (For your sake) Overcoming conflict (Let's continue on) Taking the holy grail of honor in our hands This unshakable bond... We'll make it bloom, On this stage called a battlefield (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) With this vow of faith Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi & Tsukasa: (Raised to our chests) Let's fulfill our greatest dream Ritsu, Arashi, Izumi & Tsukasa: Answering the calling voices with endless loyalty (For your sake) With this sword of faith Ritsu & Tsukasa: (Raised to the sky) Let's offer it for our greatest dream We'll answer the calling voices with love Arashi & Izumi: (And with pride) Overcoming difficulties (We'll continue on) Toward that illusory utopia This unshakable bond... once it binds together, We'll reach out our hands to the future (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we took an oath. (We are fighting for the Faith, That’s unshakable will) We must go to top, ‘Cause we are Knights. }} |-| Knights the Phantom Thief= Knights the Phantom Thief - Kanji= 今宵も華麗にmisson complete 艶めくビロードの闇に 香り立つ月 惑う星は Leo & Izumi & Arashi: ショーケースの中へ 色とりどりに 並べたjewel Ritsu & Tsukasa: 次をねだろように 欲望に咲いた薔薇を 左の胸に飾ろう Ritsu & Izumi: 予定調和をスリルじゃ足りない 不可能さえも Arashi & Tsukasa: 狙いを定め 手に入れるさ Ritsu & Izumi: Knights the Phantom Thief この世界に眠ってる 美しいものだけを集めて 輝きの真ん中に 君を招くまで 今宵も華麗にmisson complete 妖しい 微笑を湛えて 誘われよう 挑みたいね Ritsu & Tsukasa & Izumi: そんな罠ならば 予告通りに 奪ってみせる Leo & Arashi: 君のハートさえ 守るように身を潜めて それでも真-しん-に煌めく Arashi & Tsukasa: どんなリスクも厭わないさ 本物だけが Leo & Izumi: 心を捉え 離さないね Arashi & Tsukasa: Knights the Phantom Thief 世界中に散らばった 美しいものを、さぁ 取り戻そう 輝きの真ん中に 君を招くため 今宵も華麗にmisson complete この世界に 眠ってる 美しいものだけを集めて いつの日か告げるNext target We will steal your heart 世界中に散らばった 美しいものを、さぁ 取り戻そう 輝きの真ん中に 君を招くため 今宵も華麗にmisson complete - English= Tonight, another splendid Mission Complete In glossy velvet darkness The fragrant moon And the hanging stars Leo, Arashi & Izumi: Inside the showcase Shining in multicolor Jewels, all lined up Ritsu & Tsukasa: Coaxing us onward This rose blooming in desire Let us place it above our hearts Ritsu & Izumi: Predetermined thrills are not enough for us It's on the impossible Arashi & Tsukasa: That we’ve set our sights We’ll have it in our hands Ritsu & Izumi: Knights the Phantom Thief The beautiful things sleeping hidden in this world, we'll collect only those Until, into the depths of brilliance We can lure you here... Tonight, another splendid Mission Complete With a strange smile on your face Let yourself be led You want to try it, right? Ritsu, Izumi & Tsukasa: With a trap like that Just as promised We’ll take it all Leo & Arashi: Even that heart of yours Concealing oneself in protection But still truly gleaming Arashi & Tsukasa: Cowering from no risk Only the real thing Leo & Izumi: Can capture the heart We won't let it go Arashi & Tsukasa: Knights the Phantom Thief The beautiful things scattered throughout this world, now, retrieve them Into the depths of brilliance All to lure you here… Tonight, another splendid Mission Complete In this world They sleep hidden We’ll collect only the beautiful things Someday we’ll announce our next target We will steal your heart The beautiful things scattered throughout this world, now, retrieve them Into the depths of brilliance All to lure you here… Tonight, another splendid Mission Complete }} |-| Crush of Judgment= Crush of Judgment Leo Eichi Nazuna Kuro - Kanji= 優雅に キメるぜ さぁ始めよう Let's fight Judgment！ 今踊り出す 胸の鼓動 チリチリ火花が 燃え盛り 紅郎 & なずな: インスピレーション 滾り出す　 覚悟はいいかい？ 紅郎 & なずな: 楽しいもぜ 英智 & なずな: 過ぎた時は もうこの手に戻らない 英智 & 紅郎: 後悔だけは するんじゃないぜ 紅郎 & なずな: 生きる意味を この瞬間に託し 始めよう！Judgment 叫べ！熱い思いすべて 握り締めたプライド賭けて 響け！魂込めたメロディー 愛の反逆者のensemble 譲れない信念が あるなら貫けよ レオ & 英智: それは打ち砕くのは我ら Knight Killers 立ち昇るのは 篝火か チリチリ夜空を焦がしてく 紅郎 & なずな: コラボレーション 未知の世界 準備はいいかい？ 紅郎 & なずな: さぁ 遊ぼうぜ 英智 & なずな: 動き出した この運命-さため-の行方に 紅郎 & なずな: 刻みつける 新たなStory 英智 & 紅郎: 見せてくれよ この瞬間が紡ぐ 最高のJudgment！ 叫べ！揺れる想いすべて 絡みついた迷いを 捨てて 響け！魂刻むリズム 愛の反逆者のensemble 恋い焦がれた夢が あるなら守り抜け レオ & 紅郎: それは打ち砕くのは我ら Knight Killers いつか伝えたい景色や 胸の奥に 隠した気持ち 今は 届かなくてもいい 代わりに受け取れよ アンチテーゼ さぁ！熱い思い叫べ 握り締めたプライド賭けて 響け！魂込めたメロディー 愛の反逆者のensemble 譲れない信念が あるなら貫けよ レオ & 英智: それが打ち砕くのは我ら Knight Killers！ - English= With elegance, we’ll settle this Now, let us begin! LET'S FIGHT! JUDGEMENT! Now, we start to dance, heartbeats racing, sparks flying ablaze Kuro & Nazuna: Inspiration is overflowing Are you ready? Kuro & Nazuna: Let’s have some fun Eichi & Nazuna: The time lost Won’t return to these hands Eichi & Kuro: Feeling regret Don’t go doing that, now? Kuro & Nazuna: The meaning of living We’ll show in this moment Let’s begin! Judgment! Scream it out, all these hot emotions! Betting the pride gripped in your hands Let it ring! The melody of our souls An ensemble of the rebels of love If you have an unshakable faith Then pierce through with it Leo & Eichi: The ones to crush it will be us "KNIGHTS KILLERS" The bonfire rises, sending wild sparks into the night sky Kuro & Nazuna: Collaboration, an unknown world Are you prepared? Kuro & Nazuna: Now, let us play Eichi & Nazuna: It is in motion The movement of destiny Kuro & Nazuna: We’ll carve in A new Story Eichi & Kuro: Show it to us Unfolding in this moment The greatest Judgment! Scream it out, all these wavering emotions! Toss aside this hesitation binding you Let it ring! The rhythm carving into our souls An ensemble of the rebels of love If you have a dream you yearn for Then protect it with your life Leo & Kuro: The ones to crush it will be us "KNIGHTS KILLERS" The scenery we want to convey someday The emotions we hide deep in our chests They don’t have to reach you right now Instead, accept us now, your antithesis Scream it out, all these hot emotions! Betting the pride gripped in your hands Let it ring! The melody of our souls An ensemble of the rebels of love If you have an unshakable faith Then pierce through with it Leo & Eichi:The ones to crush it will be us "KNIGHTS KILLERS" }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.02 Knights 試聴動画 Knights Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__